


Dangerous Woman

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Innocence, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he shouldn't desire another man's wife. He shouldn't have interfered in their bonds of marriage.But damn him if you weren't the most adorable woman he has ever seen.And that was enough to make General Hux desire what wasn't his: Lieutenant Mitaka's wife





	1. Prologue

He knew he shouldn’t be desiring another man's wife. He knew that he should’ve respected the bounds of marriage, but God damn him if you weren't the most adorable woman he had ever met.

  
And that is what cursed him. How often had he taken the same mind of woman to bed? The type that are so eager to please him in whatever way they can.

  
The type of women who would spread their legs and arch their backs, turn into little whores the moment he set his eyes on them.

  
But not you. Maker, you were married to his lieutenant, you must've had sex before, you must've been sexually active. So why did you flush so heavily when he bushed his hand against the small of your back, or addressed you so casually?

  
Perhaps, his Lieutenant Mitaka hadn't properly screwed you. Maybe he wasn't fulfilling all your needs.

  
Or perhaps, you had yet to be touched by a man. Maybe you were a virgin.

  
Fuck. If you were a virgin...

  
He could picture himself receiving the honour of taking your virginity. He could just imagine being the one to break your hymen.

  
The thought alone if having you lose yourself to his cock was enough to make him brush his palm over his growing erection.

  
Maker, you seemed so innocent. So pleasingly innocent, so beautiful. How did his Lieutenant manage to get himself such an endearing wife?

  
And how is it that he hadn't met you until recently? Why would Mitaka hide such a pretty wife from view?  
From perverts like himself. From men who looked at his wife and wanted nothing more than to bury their faces in between your thighs.

  
“Fuck…” your image was too sensuous. It was getting him too hard.

  
Your pretty, wide eyes when he introduced himself. Your plump little lips as you sipped at your fruity, cheap wine.

  
Mitaka as he hung off your body, showing you off to impress his superior officers.

  
“Fuck…” he grunted and freed his cock from his pants.

  
Mitaka had certainly made an impression with you.

At least with him, he did.

  
He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of his Lieutenants wife as he palmed and stroked his hard cock.

  
But he couldn't help it. You were just too damn adorable. 

 


	2. Chapter 1

As General of the First Order, there were many things Hux hated about his job. Sure, he was powerful and he had an army at his beckoning, but it was the little things that seemed to get under his skin.

  
For instance, dealing with the whores he took for the night. Dealing with them in the morning was something he hardly enjoyed.

  
It wasn't that he didn't mind kicking them out of his bed, but rather it was the tears. The tears and the crying, and the notion that they thought they were special.

  
That was one of the worst things about taking the women to bed. He would have to deal with the headache of getting rid of them.

  
But even that wasn't the worst aspect about his job. No, the worst aspect of his job was the annual gala the First Order held.

  
This gala was meant to garner support, enlist new recruits, and of course, it was an opportunity for the lesser officers to schmooze up to their superiors.

  
It was this gala, that Hux hated so much, that would force him to grin and bear the boring conversations his low officers wished to have with him as they tried to kiss his ass.

  
He hated the Gala's, he hated having the investors for the First Order parade themselves around the event like they were the ones who had stuck their neck out.

  
No, he hardly enjoyed the Gala. The only aspect he may have liked, was the women who had also paraded themselves around in their slink dresses, hoping to bag themselves a high ranking officer who would give them everything they desired.

  
That, if he had to choose a favorite moment, would he his. Having his pick and choose of any woman he wanted.

  
And he could have any woman he wanted. No woman was able to resist his charm, the power his position gave him.

  
He was the General, he could take anything he wanted.

  
*.*.*

  
“Why are you so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about.” Dopheld Mitaka hadn't been home in nearly a year, and he missed it. He missed you.

  
“All the investors, supporters, high ranking officers will be there and all the lower ranking officers will be scrambling to impress them.” He had stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tux as it lay against the bed.

  
“And you will do great, Dopheld.” He felt your arms wrap around his waist, your lips meeting his back.

  
“And I’ll be there for support.” He pulled himself out of your grasp and turned to face you.

  
You were an angel, an actual angel. A picture of innocence, a woman who was far too sweet and kind for the likes of the First Order.

  
He had been hesitant to bring you to the Gala. He had hardly even mentioned he was married to save you from the curious minds of his superior officers.

  
He knew how they treated woman, he knew what kind of…things they did with women and you…

  
“It will be fine. Relax.” You cupped his cheeks and cooed softly.

  
You were his best friend. You had grown up together, played together. When he had joined the First Order, you were alone.

  
And your options were either work yourself to death in the mines on your planet, or where yourself out.

  
Dopheld couldn't let that happen to you. You would destroyed either way, your infectious light would be squandered.

  
He proposed marriage instead. If you two had married, he could take care of you. He could keep you safe and you could stay out of the dangerous work that would befall you.

  
“You’re right.” He smiled but it hadn't met his eyes.

  
You were beautiful in such an angelic and innocent way. You were not conventionally sexy, not conventionally stunning, but it was your smile, your eyes, the way you captivated a room with your light and presence that made you desirable.

  
And that was what made him nervous for this Gala. You would gain attention from the men around you, and you would be oblivious to it.

  
Dopheld had done everything he could to keep you innocent, to keep you safe from the perversions of men who liked to use women.

  
Men like the General, the Commander, the First Lieutenant’s. He was just a secondary lieutenant, as far as his rank went, he was the lowest of the lieutenant’s.

  
“Of course I’m right, Dopheld.” You snaked your arms around his neck.

  
You smiled at him in such a loving and trusting manner. He almost changed his mind then. He almost changed his mind and ordered you to stay.

  
If you stayed at home, in your home, you wouldn't be thrust into the dragon’s den. You would be safe and protected from the leering eyes of his superiors.

  
He almost did. But you were so excited. You were eager to go, eager to support your husband, your best friend.

  
“I'll be by your side all night.” He nuzzled your neck. “I’ll be right there with you, I promise.”

  
He had to pull away. He had to finish getting ready, and you had to get dressed yourself.

  
“I have to get ready. So do you.” He kissed the back of your hand.

  
“Of course, Dopheld.” He cursed under his breath as you flashed him another smile. You were going to be the subject of many conversations tonight and he didn’t like that.

  
“I'll see you before we leave.” You kissed his cheek and left the room for the other bathroom, your dress hanging behind the door.

  
Dopheld watched you go, he waited until you were gone, and then he balled his hands into fists. He struck the plush mattress of the bed over and over.

  
He was going to have to keep a close eye on you. He would have to keep you by his side to keep you safe, to make sure you wouldn't be swept away from any officers who would wish to corrupt you.

  
“It's one night.” One night with you in the spotlight, and then you could be swept back in secrecy.

  
“It's one night.” He shook his head and focused on getting dressed. He could do this. You could do this. 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Dopheld Mitaka was not ready for this. Dopheld Mitaka was not ready to go to this event and present you as his wife.

  
He wasn't ashamed of you, that would be farthest from the truth. He would never be ashamed of you, he was proud of you.

  
But he knew the reputation of his superiors officers. He the reputation of the men who were investors, dignitaries who funded the First Order. He knew the reputation of the men who were attending thought they could take any woman as their own and use them.

  
And Dopheld Mitaka wanted you to be safe.

Protected. That’s why he was so anxious about your going to the Gala. Not because he didn’t want you to enjoy yourself, but because of those men.

  
“Dopheld! I'm ready to go!” He had to relax. He had to relax and take it easy. If he showed up to the event a nervous wreck, if he showed up with you on his arm and he was scared, would both would be eaten alive.

  
“I'm coming darling.” He fixed his tux and then left the room.

  
He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall and down the stairs. He had stepped off the last step, coming to face you, when he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

  
You were beautiful, breathtaking. Not in an overtly sexual and sensual way, but like an angel in the flesh.

  
“How do I look?” you sound slowly, the real tulle of your dress spinning with you.

  
“Beautiful as always, my love.” He couldn't take his eyes off you. And he should’ve told you to stay, he should’ve changed his mind in that moment.

  
“Thank you, Dopheld. You look wonderful yourself.” He walked toward you and kissed the corner of your lips, whispering softly as he did so.

  
“I want you to stay by me all night, alright? I don’t want you to wander much.” He pulled back and looked at you.

  
His deep brown eyes burned holes into yours. Maker, you were too sweet, too lovely for a man like him, for any man really. 

  
“I promise, Dopheld.” He snaked an arm around your waist and left the house with you, his lips meeting the side of your head.

  
“I am excited though! I can't wait to see everything!” He moved his arm from your waist and instead held your hand.

  
“There will a lot of drinking. And partying. Gambling.” The more he spoke about the party and the events that would take place, the sicker he felt.

  
“Relax, Dopheld. It will be fine.” You reassured him for the second time that day.

  
“Of course.” His smile didn’t meet his eyes. “after you.” He helped you into the land cruises provided by the First Order for all officers.

  
He sat beside you, listening as you spoke animatedly. Everything you were saying was going in one ear and out the other. He was too focused on what would happen inside.

  
What would he say when people asked why he hadn't told of your marriage before? How would he explain being married for a year and a half and no one knowing?

  
And who would believe that you were married anyway? You looked so young. You were young, hardly halfway through your 20’s. And innocent.

  
Maker, you were still innocent. Dopheld couldn't, didn't have the ability to take your virginity because he didn’t have the time.

  
You were married and then he was gone. For nearly a year and a half, he was gone either on the Finalizer or training.

  
And you were still a virgin.

  
“Oh my God!” Your excited gasp got his attention, filled him with dread.

  
You had arrived. The First Order wasted so expense in the gala. They really wanted to get more recruits, more support and in order to do that, they needed to spend money to host a lavish gala.

  
“Are you ready?” He asked you that, but he was the one who wasn't ready.

  
“Of course!” the land speeder had come to a stop, and slowly Dopheld got out and held his hand out for you.

  
You placed your hand in his and stepped out, your beautiful teal dress billowing around your feet.

  
“Its amazing, Dopheld! Look at it all!” He laughed under his breath. Your amazement at the wonders of the Gala was amazing, adorable.

  
“Should we go-" he was jerked and nearly stumbled as you grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the door.

  
“Come on!” He righted himself and gently pulled back on your arm.

  
“Relax.” He tried to keep calm and he wrapped his arm around your waist and walked with you.

  
“I know I should, but I’m just so excited!” Your joy at this callous event was so positive.

  
“I know but relax.” As the pair of you walked up the stairs, his heart began racing.

  
“Lieutenant Mitaka and wife.” He spoke quickly to the attendant who was checking names off of a list.

  
“Welcome Lieutenant Mitaka, Mrs. Mitaka.” He led you inside and then glances briefly at the simple diamond ring on your left hand.

  
At least that would help deter men. He hoped.

  
“So who all do you know?” he stopped just short of the entrance, taking a moment to breathe deeply.

  
“There's far too many to name.” he looked around the entrance, seeing many of his fellow officers with their own dates.

  
“Let’s go inside the ballroom.” If he could slip past his fellow lieutenant’s and into the ballroom without being questioned, that would be a relief.

  
“Mitaka! Don't think you can weasel past without introducing us to your date.” He grit his teeth and stopped.

  
“Lieutenant Tanner.” The blonde lieutenant approached with his other fellow lieutenants, curious about the woman hanging off of Dopheld.

  
“Who's your date?” Tannner's eyes swept over you, lingering too long to Dopheld's liking.

  
“This is my wife, Y/N Mitaka.” He pulled you closer into his side, registering their shock and amusement.

  
“Kriff, Mitaka! You never told us you had a wife! How long have you been married? Does anyone else know?” He licked his bottom lip, stuttering to answer.

  
“We've been married for nearly a year and a half already. We haven't seen each other as much as we would’ve like to, however. We got married and he was sent to training and then straight to the Finalizer.” Their eyes were on you as you spoke.

  
“A year and a half?! Mitaka, she should be on board the Finalizer! You know they allow spouses on board.” He cursed under his breath.

  
“They do? I didn't realize that.” He hadn’t told you because he knew it would be safer for you on a planet instead of on a war ship.

  
“How did you two meet? We're all dying to know how Mitaka got a woman.” There was a blond woman hanging off of Lieutenant Tanner's arm, someone Dopheld recognized as one of the officers from the bridge.

  
“We grew up together. We were born on the same planet, just down the block from each other. Our families were friends, avid supporters of the First Order.” You spoke so confidently, so assuredly. And you captivated all of them.

  
“Imagine that, little lieutenant Mitaka…married.” He smiled politely, his smile still not meeting his eyes.

  
“We should go inside, love.” He whispered softly against your ear, the act innocent in nature, but earning a few comments and whistles from his fellow lieutenants.

  
“It was lovely meeting you all.” You smiled and bud your goodbyes, but not fast enough for Dopheld.

  
“They were lovely.” He nod once and started leading you toward the ballroom, stopping once again as he was trapped by the three most important officers on the ship.

  
“Lieutenant Mitaka.” He cursed. He cursed in his head, he cursed under his breath.

  
He couldn't leave without saying hello, saying something to them.

  
“Good evening, General Hux. Good evening, Commander Ren and Captain Phasma.” He could feel your eyes on him, giving him a rather questioning look.

  
It wasn't the only look he was receiving. He was receiving rather hard stares from all 3 superior officers.

  
“May I introduce,” he felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to avoid these three officer specifically. “my wife, Y/N Mitaka.”

  
The moment he spoke the word wife, did your name, all eyes landed on you.

  
“You’re married?” Surprise from Captain Phasma, and a look of confusion from the Commander and the General.

  
“Yes ma’am. I'm married.” He looked at you out of the corner of his eyes.

  
You looked rather uncomfortable with their stares and avoided their gazes. He could see your cheeks reddening slightly, your eyes focused on the space just behind General Hux's head.

  
“How long?” the question went unanswered.  
General Hux had interrupted by stepping closer to you.

  
“It's a pleasure to meet you.” He offered you his hand, and upon giving it to him, his lips met the back of your hand, and lingered.

  
“General Armitage Hux, at your service.” Dopheld hated the way service fell from his lips. He hated the way your eyes widened, a blush crossed your face.

  
The way the General was looking at you was maddening. He wanted to avoid this, he wanted to prevent you from having to meet the General.

  
“I-it’s a pleasure.” Your voice was quiet. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

  
“Have you been married long, Mitaka?” Captain Phasma raised the question, but he couldn't stop himself from watching the General warily.

  
“A year and a half, captain.” His grip tightened on your waist.

  
“You’ve never mentioned being married before. And it wasn't disclosed in your file. You know that we allow spouses on the Finalizer to ease the burden of being away for so long.” The captain was out of her silver armour, and in a sleek black tux, yet she was hardly less intimidating.

  
“It was my idea.” You spoke up again and all eyes were on you.

  
“I’ve never actually been on a ship long term. I'm…somewhat uncomfortable with flying.” You brushed some fallen hair behind your ears, something that had not gone unnoticed by the General.

  
“That needs to change, Mitaka. You can't focus on your job with your wife on a stationary planet.” Commander Ren had finally spoken up, a smirk on his face.

  
“I'm sorry sir.” Dopheld was having the worst time.

  
“I'll have the arrangements made, and you'll revive a space big enough to accommodate the both of you.” Was this really happening? Was he really being ordered to bring you on board?

  
“Would you like a drink? I think Lieutenant Mitaka, Captain Phasma and Commander Ren have much to discuss.” General Hux offered his arm and Dopheld was stuck.

  
He couldn't very well tell General Hux to fuck off and he couldn't very well deny talking to his superiors.

  
“I'll find you later.” He held your chin and leaned in, placing a soft yet possessive kiss to your lips.

  
When he pulled away, your cheeks were burning. “I'll see you later.”

  
You were swept away in the next moment. General Hux towered above you, your hand resting in the crook of his arm.

  
He watched helplessly as the General dropped your arm and instead placed his hand on the small of your back.

  
“Kriff…” he muttered under his breath. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

<https://images.app.goo.gl/UrELhG7dXjABzxf4A>

<https://images.app.goo.gl/BvEe6wBi1gx9rYfGA>


	4. Chapter 3

Between your racing heart and your inability to control hour blushing, you were quite a sight standing beside the sizable General Hux.

  
While you were not tiny in any regards, you were 5'5" after all, you had felt pint sized next to him.

  
Not only was he towering, but he was broad. And powerful. His very aura was powerful, and rightfully so. He was General of the First Order, he should be powerful.

  
But it was all like a vicious cycle. You were nervous because he was powerful, nervous because he was the General. That, in turn, would make your heart race and your cheeks flush, which made you even more nervous around the General.

  
And that was before be placed his large hand at the small of your back. Once he had actually placed his hand on you, you could physically feel your cheeks burning.

  
You hadn't received much attention from the opposite sex, especially such attention from someone if such high rank.

  
If you had receive attention from the opposite sex, it was always men that you had been good friends with, or had been upfront of their romantic partners.

  
But being with the general, it completely threw you for a loop. Especially when you felt a pleasant buzz from his hand on your lower back.

  
“What would you like to drink, Mrs. Mitaka?” when you approached the bar, his hand moved further up your back.

  
“I don't know, actually.” You looked at him quickly and turned your eyes away.

  
His blue eyes were captivating. Captivating and incredibly intimidating, just like the man they belonged to.

  
“Have you had alcohol before?” You tried to ignore the heat as it built in your cheeks.

  
You looked down at the marble bar, tracing a natural dark line with your finger. “Dopheld sent me a few bottles of Corellian wine last year. It was the best I’ve ever had.”

  
“May I make a suggestion?” His voice was rich and smooth, the kind of voice that could sweep women off of their feet.

  
“if you enjoy Corellian wine,” he ordered the bartender over. “you should try a Bespin breeze.”

  
After he told the bartender the order, he faced you with a curious gaze. His blue eyes looked you up and down before settling on your face.

  
“I’m curious as to how you and Lieutenant Mitaka met. The lieutenant’s hardly have time for socializing when they are stationed on the Finalizer.” You took a breath before looking up at him.

  
“Dopheld and I grew up together.” When you drinks came, you grabbed your own and reached for your credits.

  
“The drink is on me.” The General shot you a smile, a handsome heart stopping smile, and handed over his own credits.

  
“Thank you, General.” You took a small sip of your drink, the fruity flavors making the drink sweet with a small kick of spice.

  
“Do you like it?” he grabbed his own glass of dark red alcohol, something that reminded you of spiced rum.  
“It’s delicious. Thank you for the suggestion.” You took another drink, loving the fruity kick.

  
“You are mist welcome, Mrs. Mitaka.” He leaned in, his hand brushing against your own. “would you mind telling me more about how you and our Lieutenant Mitaka met?”

  
You traced the rim of your glass with your finger, hesitating before answering. “Well Dophold and I grew up together. We were very close as children.”

You licked your bottom lip, tasting the fruity spice on your flesh.

  
“Our families were very close as well. Dopheld and I would spend hours together in the summer time.” You felt his blue eyes on you.

  
“He was my best friend. He still is. He's always been there for me. Even before he went to the academy, he was there for me.” You took another drink, eyes moving back and forth from the General to the bar, to your drink.

  
“And that's how you came to be married?” You didn’t know if he was asking because he was purely curious, or if there was an ulterior motive, but you answered anyway.

  
“We got married rather quickly before he left for the academy. We married…well Dopheld saved my life. If I wouldn’t have married him, I would’ve ended up working to death in the mines, or having to…sell myself.” The thought of either one made you nearly down the rest of your drink.

  
You don’t know why you were being so honest with the General about the nature of your relationship with Dopheld, but it had felt nice to talk about it.

  
“How fortunate for you.” He spoke with veiled intentions as he took a drink his from his own glass.

  
“He saved my life.” There was momentary silence, and then it was broken when the General set his glass down.

  
“Do you gamble, Mrs. Mitaka?” he motioned to the tables off to the right.

  
“Oh,” you blushed and looked down. “I’ve never actually had the chance. I hardly think I’d be good at it.”

  
“Every woman should have a chance to gamble.” He smiled handsomely again.

  
“I appreciate the offer General, but I should find Dopheld.” You finished your drink and set the empty glass back on the bar.

  
“Thank you for your company and the drink. It was such an honor to meet someone of your rank.” You bowed your head slightly, as you thanked him.

  
“The honour,” He grabbed your hand, raising it to his lips. “was all mine.” He let his lips linger for a moment and then slowly dropped your hand.

  
“You flatter me.” Your flushed and stepped away.  
“I hope to see you on the Finalizer, Y/N."

  
*.*.*

  
He watched you walk across the room back to your husband. He slipped through the crowd, keeping his eye on you.

  
You were…breathtaking. Not in the conventional beautiful way. You were like a brash of fresh air, a contrasting image to the women who exuded sexuality and sensuality.

  
You reminded him of the Angel's he had read stories about when he was a boy. Your shy nature relayed a mystery, one that Armitage wanted to solve.

  
Your nature, your quiet and shy nature, spoke of innocence. He would hardly be surprised if Mitaka had yet to take your virginity.

  
You were too innocent to have felt the pleasures of a man. You blushed and nearly ever movement Armitage had made. Your stuttered when he moved his hand up your back, you could hardly look at him when he flirt with you.

  
And that was invigorating. He hadn't seen that reaction from a woman in far too long. It struck him right to the core. It affected him in ways he hadn't realized.

  
It made him desire you, desire to solve your puzzles. He wanted to know what would make you moan, what would make you truly come undone.

  
You were so innocent, so unguarded. You wore your heart on your sleeve, unable to hide any emotions. Everything you felt was on display, always.

  
And he wanted you.

  
“Lieutenant Mitaka,” he approached the pair of you, a sly smirk on his face. “are you leaving already?”

  
He saw you look at him, your eyes widened slightly under the weight of Armitage's gaze. You had pressed yourself further into Lieutenant Mitaka's body, as if seeking his protection from the big, bad, horny General.

  
“Yes sir.” As he watched Lieutenant Mitaka wrap and arm around your waist, Armitage felt challenged.

  
And he liked it. He liked the challenge.

  
“It was a pleasure meeting your beautiful wife, Lieutenant Mitaka.” He kissed your hand again, purposely stroking your skin with his thumb to get a rise out of his lieutenant.

  
“Thank you General.” You looked away, the adorable blush on your face, again.

  
“I look forward to seeing you on board my ship, Y/N.” He kissed your hand again, hiding a laugh as his lieutenant drug you away, his irritation as clear to read as your embarrassment.

  
No, he definitely shouldn’t desire another man’s wife.

But he couldn't help it.

  
He was drawn to you.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Hux fell back against his sheets, nearly out of breath but still not completely satisfied. The woman he took for company lay next o him, her heavy pants irritating instead of sexy.

  
“You really are amazing.” She purred her voice husky in a way that she thought was sexy, but to him, it was grating.

  
“Do you want to go again, General?” She placed her hand on his chest, her perfectly manicured nails tracing invisible lines on his chest.

  
While she was trying to seduce him into having another round of sex, he was thinking of you.

  
Since he met you, all he’s done is think about you. You invaded his mind, all his senses. It was all you.  
You and your body, you and your innocence, you and your reaction to his every touch, his every move.

  
He wanted to dive into everything that made you, you. He wanted to know what mysteries lied underneath your naivety.

  
“General Hux?” He looked at the woman lying next to him.

  
It was always the same type. Women who had oozed sexuality and sensuality. Women who walked into a room and turned heads for their beauty alone.

  
Women who were confident in every move, every word. He always took those women home because they always sated his appetite.

  
Until now. He came, he made her reach her orgasm multiple times, but he still wasn't satisfied. He wasn’t satisfied by her any more than he was satisfied by his own hand.

  
“Get out.” He spoke quickly, harshly.

  
“W-what?” he looked at the whore lying next to him, her bare chest on full display, but stirring him very little.

  
“You’ve served your purpose. Now get out.” The woman rose quickly, her face flushed with anger. 

  
“Is that all I was to you? A quick fuck?” Armitage looked at her with a straight face, his silence the answer she didn’t want, but got.

  
“What did you expect?” His honest answer was met with her tears. She screamed profanities at him as she got dressed, her anger nearly causing Hux to roll his eyes.

  
“You’re a fucking asshole!” He rolled his eyes and waved her off, waiting until the door was slammed shut before he lay back on the bed.

  
“Y/N Mitaka…” he covered his eyes with his left arm.

  
He pictured you in the dress from the Gala, you hair pulled up showing off your beautiful, creamy looking smooth skin. He pictured you as you leaned against the bar, rosy cheeks from his hand on your lower back.

  
“Y/N Mitaka…” He felt his blood flowing to his thick, throbbing cock as the image of you made him hard.

  
“Fuck…” He slowly started pumping his cock, fueled by the fantasy of it being your hand grabbing his cock.

  
The fantasy of your innocent, adorable face looking up at him as you were on your knees, hands wrapped around his length. Your eyes wide as you took his head into your mouth, you innocent hot little mouth.

  
He would ruin you in the best way possible. He would make you scream his name, he would make you cum over and over on his cock as he brought you immense pleasure.

  
“Y/N…”

  
*.*.*

  
He was given the day off to help you adjust and move in, but all he wanted to do was hide you away.

  
He wanted to hide you away from the leering you received from his fellow officers, and more obviously, General Hux.

  
Since the Gala, Dopheld had been rightfully suspicious of the General.

  
He knew when the General had swept you off to the bar that his intent was hardly innocent. He knew the General had a reputation for being a man with a long list of past lovers. 

  
He had seen first hand the woman who ran from him room with tears streaming down their face or their curses filling the halls.

  
He had heard the rumours, the hear say that the General had an insatiable appetite for women.

  
And it seemed that the General had his sight set on you. If the General had his sight set on you, then Dopheld would do everything in his powers to keep you away from General Hux.

  
He cared for you, loved you and a dear, true friend. He wanted the best for you, wanted to protect you.

  
That’s why he didn’t want you on the Finalizer. That’s why he wanted you to stay at your home, safe from the men onboard.

  
It had worked, it had worked well for a year and a half, until the Gala. Until he was no less than ordered to bring you aboard for his own concentration.

  
“Isn’t this exciting?!” Your cheerfulness was only matched by Dopheld's hidden anxiety.

  
“I know I don't like flying Dopheld, but I’m so excited for this adventure.” You grabbed his arm squeezing it as you walked along with him away from the hangar.

  
You had just arrived, and after shakily stepping off the transport, your mood improved incredibly quickly.

  
“I know, love.” He shifted and wrapped an arm around your waist. “We should get you settled.”

  
And away from the potential eyes of General Hux. If you could actually avoid him entirely, that would truly be ideal.

  
“Can you show me around? Is that allowed? Would that be allowed?” Dopheld opened and closed his mouth, praying to the Maker that he could just get you to your new home without stumbling upon the General.

  
“I suppose I could show you around some.” When you squealed and squeezed his arm, he felt a smile cross his face.

  
“Thank you, Dopheld! I would love that so much!” He squeezed your waist and continued to lead you toward your newest home.

  
“I know it’s not as nice as our place on the planet, but we can make it work.” He stepped up to the door and moved his hand over the panel, the door opening with a hiss.

  
“It'll be perfect, Dopheld.” He stepped aside to let you in first, almost tempted to lock the door behind you both. 

  
*.*.*

  
The new home was sparse of much furniture and it was rather bland to look at, but it was different. And you wanted different.

  
Besides, now that it was your home, you could make it your own. You knew Dopheld wouldn’t want any pets, but you could get house plants.

  
Something to liven up the cold space.

  
“I love it.” You spun around after looking at the small but cozy kitchen and living area.

  
“Its smaller than our home.” Dopheld stood back and watched you, his deep brown eyes following you as you wandered the room.

  
“It’s cozy. I like it, Dopheld.” You walked toward him and wrapped your arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his left cheek.

  
“Besides, I’ll be less lonely with you here.” You gave him another kiss on his cheek and then pulled away when you heard a knock on the door.

  
“I did miss you.” He followed you, choosing to wrap his arms around your waist, whispering into your hair.

  
“Dopheld!” you laughed at the feeling of his lips moving down your jaw. “Let me open the door.”

  
You pulled away and walked to the door, moving your hand over the panel, hearing the door hiss as it opened.

  
“General Hux…” Your eyes widened and a blush rose on your cheeks.

  
Seeing the towering General in a tux was one thing, but seeing him in uniform was an entirely different thing.

  
“General Hux,” Dopheld came to stand beside you, his arm slipping around your waist. “can I help you with anything sir?”

  
You saw the General’s blue eyes lower, fixating on Dopheld's arm as it sit around your waist, his lips pulled back into an amused smirk.

  
“I wanted to see how your transition was from your home to the Finalizer has been.” He focused on you now, solely focused on you.

  
“O-oh. It’s been lovely, thank you. I don't think I'm used to being on a ship yet, but I'll adjust.” You felt Dopheld's fingers digging into your waist and while you tried not to wince, you had let a little hiss escape your lips.

  
“Lieutenant Mitaka, Commander Ren wishes to see you near the hanger.” There was undoubtedly tension between the two men, but Dopheld would surely bend and break before the General.

  
“With all do respect General Hux, I had promised Y/N a tour of the ship. What she would be allowed to see of course.” You wanted to shrink away and leave the thick, stifling tension between the two men.

  
It was becoming too much for you to deal with at the moment, and you had other things you could tend to.

  
“If it would be alright with you Mrs, I would be more than happy for give you a tour.” General Hux had taken to ignoring Dopheld as he glared at his superior, stepping closer to you with a rather captivating half-smile on his face.

  
“Umm…its alright Dopheld. If you have to go…” He moved his arm from your waist and instead placed his hands on your hips.

  
He spun you to face him, pulling you flush against his slightly taller body. He bent down and pressed his lips to yours in a rather brazen show of passion.

  
“I’ll be back before you know it.” He leaned back in, kissing your forehead and then your nose.

  
You laughed softly and pushed him away, cheeks burning. General Hux had yet to move, and hadn't turned his eyes away.

  
“Commander Ren is waiting for you, Lieutenant Mitaka.” He cleared his throat and stepped aside, letting Dopheld pass you.

  
As he left, so did half the tension. But yeah also meant you were alone with General Hux. And being alone with General Hux meant dealing with your attraction to the general.

  
“I can how you, Mrs.” Though the opportunity would see you getting a guided tour from the man who knew the ship better than anyone.

  
“I would be honoured, General Hux.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

General Hux couldn’t keep his eyes off you. You were so alluring in the most innocent, addictive way.

  
You shied away from him if you looked at him too long, your voice was quiet and shaky as you asked him questions, yet there was a level of confidence hidden.

  
You were confident when you around Lieutenant Mitaka, able to be yourself and that is when you really shined.

  
Alternatively, when you were Hux, you were usually flushed. Every moment he made, every brush of his hand on yours, his hand on your back as he led you through doorways and in and out of lifts, made you blush.

  
And he liked it. He hot a thrill off of you blushing at him. He got a thrill of having the ability to make someone like you feel so much as the gentlest of his touches.

  
“It's all so impressive.” You were halfway done the tour he took you on, when he stopped by a large bay window, giving you an unobstructed view of the space around the ship.

  
“All of it. It makes you feel insignificant when you see all the other planets and stars, doesn't it?” You spoke so softly, it was almost hard to make out what you had said.

  
“No one is insignificant,” he began with the intent of simply impressing you. “everyone has a purpose, a place in the universe.”

  
“Your place in the universe brings a lot of stress.” You looked away from the vast view of space, and focused on him.

  
“I couldn’t imagine the weight on your shoulders.” You held his gaze longer than he thought you would. It seemed like your eyes were searching his very soul.

  
“What about your place in the universe?” He felt his guard, his walls cracking under your soft gaze.

  
“My place?” You turned away now.

  
He studied you, studied the way you stood, the way you pondered his question. You were focused on the view in front of you, the wheels turning in your mind.

  
“I guess…I’m a wife? I’m not too sure actually. I haven’t thought of it as much as I should’ve.” You spoke with uncertainty.

  
“I guess…I don't know.” You wrapped your arms around yourself. “I suppose my place is with Dopheld, even if it is an unconventional marriage.”

  
“A marriage of convenience.” Armitage read between the lines. He read between the lines the moment he met you.

  
“I love Dopheld, I do. But our marriage was not born out of love. He is my truest friend, my oldest friend.

He really did save my life and I owe him for that. And possibly one day our feelings will develop from a friendly love to a true love.” You looked embarrassed by being so open with Hux, but that told him everything he needed to know.

  
“Should we continue?” When he offered his arm to you again, he kept a gentler hold.

  
He knew you were in a passionless marriage. You and Mitaka cared for each other, you loved each other in your own ways, but did you truly love each other and husband and wife? No.

  
If Hux had married someone like you, you would know. You would know he loved you every minute of every day. There is nothing you could want that he would not be able to give you.

  
You would not go this long into your marriage without being absolutely devoured. You would he dripping in his cum, he would mark you with his mouth. Mitaka was doing you a disservice.

  
Something Hux vowed to rectify.

  
*.*.*

  
Dophekd really didn't like leaving you with the General. He knew he thought that many times before but he didn't trust the General with you.

  
You were so sweet, lovely. And you were innocent.

Men like General Hux did nothing but prey on women like you and that was always going to be a problem.

  
Really, if he was honest, your whole married was somewhat of a problem. You and Dopheld were friends, best friends and you loved each other.

  
As friends. You loved each other as friends.

  
It was hardly a secret between you two that he had married you to keep you safe, to keep you out of the mines, to keep you from making a whore of yourself.

  
Was there the potential to love as more than friends? Would it happen soon? No.

  
No, to love each other as deeply as you should love someone you intend to marry, it would take quite a long time.

  
Still, he worried. He worried about you falling for the General's ‘undeniable charm' as he has heard others call it.

  
If you fell for his charm, your innocent would lay in waste. To the General, you would be a challenge, a fling. You on the other hand, would most likely fall for the General and be heartbroken.

  
That was the last thing Dopheld wanted for you. He just wanted you to be happy, safe. That’s all he cared about, and you both agreed that with him, you were.

  
“Commander Ren is expecting you.” Still, it made him wonder if maybe marrying you really was the best decision.

  
Not only had Dopheld possibly ruined his own chances to find someone he wanted to marry for love, but yours as well.

  
Who knows what would’ve happened if you to hadn't have married. Perhaps you would’ve been fine, perhaps you could’ve truly married for love.

  
“Yes ma’am.” He walked into the briefing room, removing his hat when he saw Commander Ren waiting for him.

  
“Sir.” He salute and waited to be acknowledged.

  
As Commander Ren faced him, Mitaka felt his nerves bubbling in his stomach. No one ever knew what Commander Ren was thinking or what he would do, until he did it.

  
“You are being assigned to a squadron that will go to Vardos to oversee the process of taking control.” Commander Ren was standing in front of Mitaka with his hands by his sides, mask covering his face.

  
“Sir?” Dopheld couldn’t leave you alone. He couldn’t leave you by yourself.

  
“You will be gone for 2 months. You will leave next week.” Commander Ren addressed Dopheld, told him the news and dismissed him in the next breath.

  
As he left the room, he felt his stomach churning, the feeling of acid creeping up his throat.

  
He couldn't say no. He was ordered to go. He had to go. He had to leave you.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

“Do you have to go?” Your voice was laced with disappointment. A true testament to your feelings about Dopheld having to leave.

  
“I’m sorry, Y/N. I was ordered to and we both know-"

  
“-you can't disobey orders.” You moved on the bed, switching from a laying position to a sitting position.

  
“Will you be gone long?” You loosely gripped the sheets underneath you, a fail safe to keep you grounded instead of launching yourself at Dopheld like you wished.

  
"A couple months.” He walked away from his packed bags, to your bed. “I am sorry, darling.”

  
You nod, chewing on the corner of your bottom lip. “I know. I just…what will I do? I don't know anyone.”

  
He hesitated to say anything. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, but rather he probably didn't want to say it.

  
“I know darling. But there is a lot on the ship to do. There’s an indoor garden and cafes. There's even a small market. There's a fitness facility.” He grabbed your hands and placed a kiss to the back of each one.

  
“There's other lieutenants wives on board. Perhaps you could get to know them.” He leaned din and kissed your forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

  
“I know you will, Dopheld.” He held on to your hands and pulled you up slowly.

  
“Will you see me off?” He was hopeful, you could tell that much.

  
“Of course Dopheld.” With his bags already packed, all he had to do was say goodbye and leave.

  
You followed him out of your shared home, making your way toward the hangar. Every step you took was like a step toward the edge of a cliff.

  
You would miss Dopheld, you would miss his presence in your shared home. You would miss the feeling of his protection.

  
With Dopheld on board, you felt safe. You were safe. With Dopheld, you had comfort.

  
“I’ll miss you.” You broke the silence between you two just as the hangar came into view.

  
Dopheld, in his uniform, with his bag in hand ready to go, made you feel anxious. He was leaving, he could be in danger and you could lose your best friend.

  
“I’ll miss you too.” He squeezed your hand, gently pulling you behind him as he walked to the transport ship that would take him away.

  
Upon arriving near the ship, he handed his bag over to one of the techs to place it in the hold, and then turned back.

  
“General Hux, Commander Ren.” He addressed his superior officers before focusing back on you.

  
You stepped toward him, your anxiety at being alone on the ship with no one you really knew, was making your hands shake.

  
“Y/N look at me,” you raised your head, locking eyes with him. “you'll be alright. The Finalizer is safe. You'll be safe.”

  
You could feel your ears burning. You could feel General Hux's eyes on you, watching you with Dopheld.

  
“I know but I also want you to be safe. What if you’re not safe? What if something happens?” You placed your hands on his chest, feeling the material of his uniform against your palms, and through that, his heartbeat.

  
“I’m going to be alright.” He spoke softly, taking a moment to be intimate with you, his wife.

  
“I’m going to miss you.” He pulled you in for a kiss, his lips moving against yours in a passionate kiss.

  
A clear message to someone who was watching.

  
*.*.*

  
It had been 3 days since Dopheld left.

  
3 days and you missed him more than you realized. You missed his company, you missed his presence in your shared home, you just missed him in general.

  
It was odd, being so used to having someone live with you, and then their gone. And not gone short term.

  
You had only been living with Dopheld for a few weeks when he broke the news that he would have to leave.

  
But in those few weeks, you had gotten so used to having him around, not that he was gone, you were a little shocked.

  
Looking around your home, you felt your lip quivering at the silence. You were lonely, scared of being alone.

  
“Maker…” you felt the first little sob bubble in your chest, and it escaped before you could stop it.

  
The little sob was followed by another and another. Soon you were curled on the lounger, pillow pulled tight to your chest, tears free falling.

  
You squeezed the pillow like it was your life line, afraid to move even when you heard a knock on the door.

  
You couldn’t move. All you wanted to do was sit there and cry out your emotions.

  
Of course, when you heard another knock, you willed yourself to stand. You were still clutching the pillow when you opened the door, tears streaming down your face.

  
“Y/N?” you couldn't quite make out whiit was by vision, as everything was blurry, but judging by the voice, it was General Hux.

  
“G-general H-Hux.” You sniffled and wiped your tears. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

  
He was staring at you, you could feel his eyes on you. “What happened? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?”

  
“N-no. I'm j-just…” you breathed shakily. “I’m lonely I guess. And I m-miss Dopheld.” General Hux put his hands on your arms, pushing you back into your home gently.

  
He led you to the couch and sat you down, before making his way to the kitchen, grabbing you a glass of water.

  
“I was f-fine and then it just h-hit me.” He sat beside you and handed you the glass of water, his right hand on your back moving in soothing circles, while his other hand rest on your knee.

  
“Drink the water and calm down.” You didn't think twice about having General Hux in your home comforting you.

  
You never thought twice about him having his hand on your back, the other on your knee. Just how you didn't think twice about what it would be like to have his lips on yours.

  
You exhaled slowly and lifted the glass to your lips, slowly sipping on the cold water he got you.

  
“I'm just…we didn't even live together that long, but I just got so used to it. And now…” a few fat tears rolled down your cheeks.

  
“Calm down.” His thumb brushed against your kneecap, the hand on your back slowly inching down and then back up.

  
“I’m sorry, General Hux. I am.” You looked at him shyly. “I shouldn’t have unloaded on you. That wasn’t right of me. You have bigger problems than your lieutenant’s bawling wife.” You hadn’t realized you had said wife so sarcastically until it came out of your mouth.

  
“I was coming to check on you anyway, Mrs. Mitaka.” You faced him, your eyes locking on his.

  
“Y/N. Call me Y/N.” He moved the hand that was on your back to your face, cupping your cheek, while brushing your tears away.

  
“You don't need to be afraid of being on the ship or being lonely, Y/N.” You found yourself completely drawn to Hux.

  
You couldn't help it. There was something about him that just pulled you in, something that Dopheld didn't have.

  
“You don't have to worry about anything again.” His lips were on yours in the next moment, stealing your breath. “I will take care of you.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

The feeling of his lips on yours was entirely different than Dopheld's. There was something about the way the General's lips traces yours, moved against yours that made you feel weak and so desperate for more.

  
When Dopheld kissed you, it was sweet and loving, but in the way you imagined kissing a friend.

  
When General Hux kissed you, every inch of you felt like it was on fire. Every part of you was craving more, craved the heat, the passion.

  
Not that you had known first hand what passion was. You hadn't had sex, you had been in a passionless marriage. You didn’t have much experience in being with the opposite sex.

  
And as much as you wanted him to kiss you, wanted him to put his hands on you, there was still Dopheld. You were married, he was your husband.

  
“Stop,” you pulled away and pushed on his chest. “I can't. I’m married.”

  
You pushed your back against the armrest of the lounger, your lips feeling wonderfully numb from the kiss.

  
“He's not here.” You kept your hand on his chest, your heart hammering.

  
“I’m still married.” General Hux looked irritated by your answer.

  
“You’re in a marriage or convenience. You don't love him, he doesn’t love you.” His blue eyes were burning with lust or annoyance, or both.

  
“I love him. I do love Dopheld. He is-"

  
“He is your friend. Not your lover. You’ve been married for a year and a half, and you’re still virgin.”

Your cheek were burning, your stomach doing flips.  
“How did you-" His lips were on yours again, his arms trapping you against the couch.

  
He hovered above you, lips trailing down your jaw. As you gasped and arched your back, a natural reaction, you felt him laugh under his breath.

  
“That is how I know you’re a virgin, darling. You’re coming undone by the simplest touch.” He pulled away, looking you dead in the eyes.

  
“I’m married, General Hux. I have a husband.” You placed your hands on his chest, pushing him back.

  
“I can take care of you.” He brushed your hair behind your ear. “I can show you real love.”

  
You somehow managed to slip out from under him, standing back from the lounger. You wrapped your arms around yourself, your lower lip tugged into your mouth.

  
“I can show you pleasure.” He stalked toward you, hands by his sides. “don't you want to know what love feels like?”

  
“I know what love feels like..” you were almost offended by the condescending tone he took with you.

  
“You don't know what real love is, Mrs. Mitaka. You don't know how good it feels to come undone…” he placed his hand on your waist, slowly snaking his hand up your stomach, under your shirt.

  
“Close your eyes.” You looked at him, locked eyes, and slowly complied.

  
You waited, hesitated. As his hands traveled further up your body, you’re a pleasant shudder throughout your body as his hand met your breast.

  
He gently squeezed your breast through your bra, eliciting a shaky moan. It felt so good, the simplest touch. It felt like heaven.

  
“I can show you real pleasure, real love. I can make you feel so good.” He leaned in, lips blushing against the shell of your ear. “Do you feel my hand on your breast? Do you feel how good it feels?”

  
You moved your hand to his wrist, the one grabbing your breast, yanking it away. You stepped back, eyes watering. “Get out.”

  
He stared at you for a moment, lips pursed. He was just staring at you, unmoving. “Get out.”

  
He turned and started walking to the door, stopping just shy of leaving. He looked over his shoulder, standing tall and graceful as ever.

  
“I know you want more out of your marriage, out of life.” He licked his lips. “I can give that to you, I will give it to you. I will pursue you, Y/N. And I will have you. It will only be a matter of time before you realize that you would be better off with someone who can love you the way you need.”

  
“And what?” you were growing bolder. “You’ll take me by force?”

  
He turned and strode back toward you, pulling you against him. He placed one hand on the nape of your neck, one hand on your back, and his lips on yours.

  
He stole your breath, made your knees weak. And when he pulled away, he looked at you with those icy blue eyes. “No, darling. I won't take you by force. I would never take you by force.”

  
He nipped your bottom lip, your quiet moan making him smirk. “I won't have to force you Y/N, because I’m going to sweep you off your feet and show you what you’re missing.”

  
It was after this last kiss, when he finally left.  
You were standing alone, lips a little numb, heart pounding, legs shaking.

  
Was it wrong to want him to pursue you? Was it wrong to want to give into him? You were married to Dopheld, but neither one of your loved each other as a husband and wife would, should.

  
Perhaps this was your chance to be happy? Really be happy in a relationship?

  
Maybe…

  
*.*.*

  
Hux knew you wanted him. He knew you wanted more than Mitaka could offer you. He knee it from the moment he kissed you, the moment you moaned.

  
You were so virginal, so innocent. A single touch from Hux, a deep kiss and you were turned on.

  
You hadn't experienced anything when it came to being physically loved and he was going to fix that.

He would give you everything you didn't know you were missing when it came to bbeing physical.

  
And otherwise? Hux would prove that he was a better man, a better lover. He would show you what life would be like if you were with him instead.

  
He would charm you, win you over. He would make you fall so deeply for him, you would soon forget about Dopheld Miataka.

  
He was sure of that.

 


	9. Chapter 8

The first gift was flowers. A mix of blue blossoms, which you absolutely adored, rojos, everlilies and the purple passion flower, arrived at your door.

  
It was a surprise to see the beautiful flower bouquet sitting in front of your door wrapped in delicate lace.

The sight of the often rare flowers had taken your breath away, leaving your nearly speechless.

  
Even after you brought them into your home, gave them fresh water in a vase and set the lace aside.

  
You weren't terribly familiar with the prices of flowers, but you knew they certainly couldn’t be cheap. Especially the everlilies and the purple passion flowers.

  
“They’re beautiful.” The flowers in the home, as slight of a sight as they were, brightened everything up considerably.

  
“Do you come with a note?” You dug through the lace, made with fine detail, and found a single envelope with your initials on it.

  
“I wonder who this would be from?” Not that you had to wonder, you knew who it was from.

  
_Y/N Miataka,_

  
_Consider this the start of my pursuit. The first gift is flowers. You can expect one every day until you say yes to my dinner invitation._

  
_\- A.H._

  
There was a part of you that thought this whole pursuit and chase was enthralling, tantalizing. The idea of someone wanting to be with you so badly, that they'd try and steal you away from your husband was…a turn on?

  
It got your heart racing, made your knees feel weak, the apex between your thighs grow wet and warm.

  
You may have been a virgin, but that didn't mean you hadn't experienced any sex. You had brought yourself to release a number of times, and the toe tingling orgasm has been worth it every time.

  
But you had never experienced feeling a man's cock in you. You never felt the hard member rubbing against the hard nub above your vagina. You'd never felt pleasure from a man, never experienced coming undone hand, mouth and cock of one.

  
Imagining it, imagining coming undone, having your virginity taken by General Hux was the dirty fantasy that was filling your mind.

  
What would it feel like to have him touch you? All of you. What would it feel like to have his lips kiss where no one has before?

  
“Ohh…” You moaned softly, the image of the powerful man hovering above you with his hands tangled in your hair, or grabbing different parts of you, was enticing.

  
Reality always broke through somehow. Your reality came in the form of a video transmission from Dopheld.

  
Your data pad started beeping, the signal of his attempt to call you. The effect was immediate.

  
You felt like ice cold water had been dumped over your head, and in a scramble to grab the data pad and answer it, you tripped over the edge of the lounger, smacking head first into the wood floor.

  
“Dammit!” you pushed yourself up and hobbled over to the datapad, answering the video transmission.

  
When Dopheld came into view, his eyes fell to your forehead, his lips forming a frown. “Are you okay?”

  
You tilt your head, confused by what he was talking about, but when he motioned to your forehead, you reached up and touched wet.

  
You pulled your hand away and looked at the blood that was dripping from your forehead, and then back at Dopheld.

  
“Is it bad?” He hesitated to answer and when he had answered, it was quiet.

  
“You should get a cloth.” You frowned and set the datapad down, scurrying to the bathroom.

  
You wet a cloth and held it to your head, walking back to the datapad, hissing. When you reached for the datapad, showing your face to Dopheld again, you saw him sigh.

  
“You may need stitches.” He leaned in. “how did that happen?”

  
You adjusted the cloth on your forehead, wincing when you felt the gash sting. “I was trying to answer the datapad when I tripped over the leg of the lounger. My head hit the floor and possibly the corner of the lounger leg.” You could see Dopheld smile small, his hands folded under his chin.

  
“You were never very graceful, love." Love. Hearing him say ‘love’s was like a blow to the stomach.

  
Dopheld was away working, he was doing his job and you were at home, thinking of screwing another man.

  
“No I wasn't.” you whispered to yourself, your guilt at kissing General Hux was going to eat away at you. In the same manner that imagining screwing him, was going to eat away at you.

  
“How is it?” you had to not focus on that. Focus on Dopheld. Dopheld was in the present.

  
“Vardos is…different.” He ran his hand over his face, sighed into his palm.

  
“I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” He looked uncomfortable, like he would rather be anywhere but here.

  
“Okay..?” you waited for him to continue, and he almost had, but changed his mind.

  
“It’s nothing. Don't worry about it. Go to the medic bay and get your stitches. I have to go anyway. I’ll talk to you later.” Dopheld ended the video transmission, and the screen of your datapad went black in response.

  
You tossed the datapad aside and stood. If you were going to go get stitches, you should do it sooner rather than later.

  
*.*.*

  
Dopheld sat in his cramped room on the temporary base, staring at the black screen in front of him.

  
He had only been away a few weeks and he had already made one hell of a mess. How was he supposed to tell you that he had cheated? That he had met someone he knew at the academy, a woman who he had once fell in love with, but was promised to someone else.

  
“It'll be okay, Dopheld.” She was here now, her hands on his bare shoulders.

  
She understood, she got it. She knew he had only married you to save you. She knew that there the only love in your relationship was one of friendship.

  
She understood that everything he had done, was it protect you and himself. But he had a chance at genuine, real love.

  
He had a chance to be with a woman who would love him with all her heart. And he wanted to take that chance. He had taken that chance.

  
But what was he supposed to tell you? What was he supposed to say to you? You had come all this way, you had left your home, sold your hone to be with him on the Finalizer.

  
And now what? Now he was supposed to kick you out? Send you back to your home planet with no house to return to?

  
“Come back to bed, Dopheld.” He tossed the datapad aside and lay back beside the woman he slept with, the woman he wanted to be with.

  
“We'll figure it out.”

 


	10. Chapter 9

The light, fresh scent of growing plants and flowers filled the air creating a warmth that otherwise wouldn’t have been possibly in the darkness of space.

  
The bright colours that filled tow after row of planters, the green grass, the sound of trickling water all created a physical heaven on ship.

  
The Finalizer was cold, dreary, soulless. The gardens hidden within the Finalizer, like a secret Eden, was full of life, warmth, hope, beauty.

  
The gardens, the heaven on the ship was the only place you wished to be. From now on, for the rest of your time on board, you wanted to be here.

  
You wanted to feel the silky blades of grass tickling your toes. You wanted to feel the heat from the artificial sun, that somehow had felt so natural, on your skin.

  
You had only found this place by suggestion of Dopheld, who encouraged you to explore the ship. At least the places you could explore.

  
You had yet to take him up on his other suggestions and connect with other lieutenants wives, but that could come later.

  
One step at a time, one exploration at a time. Today, it was the gardens.

  
You really found yourself at peace when you were in the gardens. The artificial sun felt wonderful on your skin, the grass between your toes was a feeling you had greatly missed.

  
Your home planet was filled with rolling hills and mountains, surrounded by oceans. In the summers, when you were younger, you would spend nearly all day outside laying in the grass. You loved the feeling of being in nature, having nature surround you.

  
Now that you had discovered the gardens, you could and would, openly feel nature as best as you could.  
You would spend hours here laying in the grass, surrounded by flowers and little streams, the artificial sun.

  
This was peaceful. This was relaxing.

  
“Excuse me Mrs. Mitaka?” You slowly pushed yourself to sit from where you lay, a droid standing in front of you.

  
“Hello.” The droid tilt its head, in its hand a rather long box wrapped in gold leaf, a black ribbon wrapped tightly around the gold.

  
“I have a gift from General Hux, Mrs.” the droid approached and held the box out to you.

  
You gingerly grabbed the box and set it in your lap. You expected the droid to leave, given that its task of handing over the gift was done.

  
But, to your surprise, there was another box. This one was small and square, velvet. You grabbed things one just as cautiously.

  
“Thank you.” You stared intently at the boxes, unsure which one to open first.

  
“A note.” The droid handed you a small envelope, finally taking his leave after you had all 3 items.

  
“From the General?” you ripped open the note, unfolding the heavy paper.

  
_Y/N,_

  
_As I promised, more gifts. Gift 2 is in the big box, gift 3 is in the little box._

  
_Along with the gifts, I hope you would accept offer for dinner tomorrow night at 7._

  
_If you would seek to accept my offer, I can be found in my office or on the bridge._

  
_\- A. H._

  
You set the note down, your cheeks aflame. You turned your eyes to the boxes, choosing to open the longer box first.

  
You carefully untied the black ribbon, setting it aside, and then lifted the lid. Inside the box, much to your surprise, was a dress.

  
The dress itself was dark blue, almost black. It was illuminated and sparkled any which way you moved it, the sequins on the bodice and part of the skirt catching the artificial sun's light.

  
You ran your fingers over the intricate beading, getting lost in the design and beauty of such a dress.

  
A smile creeped it’s way onto your face as you admired the dress. It was breathtaking, and something you would never be able to afford yourself.

  
You gently placed the dress back in the box, placing the lid on top before grabbing the smaller box.

  
You pulled the silky ribbon off the small box, setting it aside like the box before. You flipped the lid on the box, eyes falling to a beautiful necklace sitting inside, the image of a galaxy staring back at you.

  
You lifted the necklace out of the box, running your thumb over the smooth surface of the galaxy. It was lovely and intricately designed, and you loved it.

  
“You’ve outdone yourself, general.”

  
*.*.*

  
He had a feeling you would show up. He had a feeling that once he asked again, once he showed you what life would be like with him, being spoiled with everything he could give you, you would give in.

  
He would love you every morning and very night.

Every whim, every need would be met. He wanted you so damn much. He craved you, needed you.

  
Your innocence was so fucking sexy, such a turn on.

He couldn't stop jerking himself to cum, his dirty depraved thoughts focused only on you.

  
Maker, he could only imagine what you would taste like, feel like as you lost yourself on his thick, hard cock.

  
He would fuck you all day, every day. He would fuck you everywhere, christening every possible place in his quarters.

  
He wanted you so desperately, wanted to fill you. He wanted you to be dripping with his hot seed.  
He knew you would be here.

  
“General Hux?” He stood and smirked, his uniform gone and replaced with a rather expensive black suit.

  
“Come in darling.” The door opened, and the first look he got of you, made his cock twitch.

  
It wasn't the dress he had given you, but he almost liked this one better.

  
“The dress is old. I bought it on a whim when I was graduating from secondary school.” Your hands touched the beading on the red dress, calling attention to your gentle and mouthwatering curves.

  
“Come closer.” He beckoned you closer, a wine glass in one hand for you, a glass of scotch for him.

  
“Thank you,” you blushed and looked down momentarily. “For the dress and necklace. They’re beautiful.”

  
He handed you the wine glass, waiting until it was out of his hands before he pulled your hand to his lips, placing a kiss to the back.

  
“The galaxy is actually the system your home planet belongs to.” He looked at you with such a lusty gaze.

  
The cut of the dress made you look like an actual living, breathing goddess. It accentuated your curves in such a beautiful and entrancing way.

  
The dress had thin straps holding up the material covering your delicious looking breasts, though Hux was positive he could rip them with enough force.

  
“Is it? That’s amazing! How did you manage to do that?” Maker, he wanted you so badly.

  
“Would you like to have dinner? I have made reservations, but we could stay here as well.” He stepped closer to you, his right hand resting on the small of your waist, his left holding his glass of scotch.

  
He watched you carefully. You were still as shy as ever around him, keeping your eyes turned away or looking at him for just the briefest of moments.

  
Yet, you were drawn to him in the same way he was drawn to you. There was something so undeniable about your connection.

  
“I want you, Y/N. I want you more than I have wanted anything in my life.” He set his glass of scorch down, grabbing and holding your waist instead.

  
“General-" He cut you off with a deep kiss, holding you against him.

  
He couldn't deny himself anymore. He needed to feel you, taste you. He was General of the First Order, he was as powerful man who could have anything he wanted, when he wanted.

  
But nothing at this moment, was more urgent than having you.

  
“Gen-" he pulled away and place his finger against your lips.

  
“Armitage. Call me Armitage.” He reached up and pulled the pins that were keeping your hair up, out.

  
He let your hair fall down in gentle waves. He brushed your falling hair behind your ears, trailing his fingertips down the edge of your jaw.

  
“The things I want to do to you…” He saw the heat rising to your cheeks, your eyes turning away from him.

  
“We'll start slow.” He gently pulled you behind him.

  
“I want to start now.” He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “I want to have sex. Or be intimate. I just want…” You sighed.

  
“You don't want dinner first?” He was turned on your eagerness, but wondered where it was coming from.

  
“N-no. I just…I want to feel…good.” You flushed again, and Armitage took the opportunity he was given.

  
“I can make you feel good.” He stalked toward you, trapping you against the wall with his arms. “I can make you feel so many things, darling.”

  
He brushed his hand over your warm cheeks, eyes searching yours. “You just have to ask.”

  
“I-I do…but not…” he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours.

  
“We'll start slow.” He grabbed your hand, leading you to his bedroom. “I'll take care of you darling.” 

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

He watched you as you stood with your back to him. Your hair was pulled over your right shoulder, your bare shoulders on display for him.

  
Your dress cut across the middle of your back, the zipper that held together the red material of your dress was begging to he pulled down.

  
“You look beautiful, darling.” He placed his bare hands on your shoulders, thumbs brushing and caressing your smooth skin.

  
“Thank you.” He stepped closer to you, his hands moving down your arms, his lips meeting the nape of your neck.

  
“Are you sure you want this?” He moved his from your arms to your waist. Inch by inch he moved his hands up the material of your dress.

  
“Yes. I want this.” He trailed his lips, kiss by kiss across your shoulders, back up your neck.

  
“I'm going to take your dress off.” He pulled back, pulled his hands off of your torso.

  
He grabbed the back of your dress gently, his left hand holding the seam, his right hand pulling on the zipper.

  
As it started to come apart, Armitage bent down and kissed very inch of your skin as it became visible, kissing slowly, sensually.

  
He loved hearing every gasp, every sigh as it fell from your lips. Every time his lips met your skin, you gave him a little more praise in the form of whispers, moans, whines.

  
“Does that feel good darling?” he pulled the zipper down completely, his hands pushing the red dress down your body, a guttural growl leaving his throat.

  
You were standing in front of him wearing nothing but a strapless black bra, something simple but sensual in the innocent way that only you could pull off.

  
“I want you to look at me.” He was desperate to see you, desperate to see your face.

  
He waited as you turned, your hands reaching to cover yourself. He knew you were shy, knew he was probably the first male you'd been nearly naked in front of.

  
“Don't,” he moved your hands to your sides, holding your wrists in his much larger hands. “don't hide yourself from me.”

  
He swept his icy blue gaze up and down your body, his cock twitching in his black trousers, his mouth watering

  
He couldn't get enough of you, couldn't get enough of looking at you. You were everything he wanted, needed.

  
“Look at me.” He had to place his fingers under your chin, moving your attention back to him, but it was worth it.

  
When he saw your pretty eyes focused on him, your flushed cheeks, your slightly parted lips, he felt his need growing.

  
“You are beautiful.” He bent down, giving you a gentle kiss. He slowly moved his hand to your bare back, holding you flush against him.

  
“T-thank y-you.” He slowly inched you back to the bed, dipping you onto his large bed.

  
“I’m going to make you feel good.” As you crawled back onto the bed, he discarded his black suit jacket, tossing it behind him.

  
He unbuttoned his white shirt, keeping his eyes on yours. When he rid himself of his white button down shirt, he got a rush the moment he saw your eyes taking in all of his bare chest, your eyes widened.

  
He smirked and moved his hands to the black belt around his waist, the sound of the buckle being pulled from the frame and prong was the only audible sound in the room.

  
He yanked his belt out of the loops, discarding that beside his white shirt and coat. Before he pulled his black pants off, before he threw them with the rest, he asked you one last time. “Are you sure you want this?”

  
He waited until you verbally answered with a ‘yes', before he completely discarded his clothes. When all his clothes were gone, he stalked toward you, taking his time.

  
Your eyes were locked on his cock, his twitching, leaking, pulsing cock. He was hard, he was ready and he wanted you.

  
“Have you ever seen a man's cock, darling?” He raised the question and received his answer in the form of your flushed face and quick shake of the head.

  
He placed his hand on his throbbing cock, jerking his swollen member to a slow pace. Your eyes were moving constantly between him and his cock, your mouth agape.

  
“I promised I would make you feel good. And I will. I’ll keep my promise.” He crawled onto the bed, hovering above you, his stiff cock brushing against your thigh.

  
“I’m scared.” He felt your hands against his chest, pushing him back. “I’ve never...I’ve never been with a…man.”

  
“I know, darling.” He kissed you softly, sweetly. “I promised I’ll be good to you.” He trailed his lips down your neck, nipping your skin lightly as he caressed your skin.

  
“P-please…” He lifted you up just enough to unhook the band of your bra, yanking the black material away from you.

  
He kissed down the valley of your breasts, your gasps, moans and whines his reward. Every kiss he gave you, had sent pleasant shivers up and down your spine.

  
“I know what you want.” He moved his attention to your left breast. “I’m going to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before.”

  
His lips wrapped around your left breast, his tongue brushing over your hard nipple. He sucked at your tit like he was a hungry infant, drawing moans and whimpers from your virgin mouth.

  
With his left hand, he gripped your hip, thumb stroking back and forth over your hip bone.

  
His right hand trailed down your stomach and waist, fingers dancing down your skin, aiming for your hot cunt.

  
“Spread your legs.” He pulled his mouth off of your breast, your nipple coated in his saliva. “Spread your legs for me sweetheart.”

  
His fingers fondled the inside of your thigh, drawing lazy circles that stirred your body into another rush of pleasure. He could see your cunt dripping wet, a sign that you loved every single thing he was doing to you.

  
“You’re such a good girl.” He whispered huskily in your ear, his fingers moving to your swollen lips.

  
As he touched your hardened clit, he felt your thighs closing in response, a breathy, needy moan leaving your lips.

  
“No sweetheart,” he spread your legs again. “Keep your legs open.”

  
He ran his fingers back over your swollen pussy lips, feeling your sweet, wetness coating his fingers. “I’m going to start with one finger.”

  
He warned you before slowly pushing a finger into your tight, virginal cunt. Your walls were tight around his one digit, a promise that you would be a vice around his thick cock.

  
“Ohhh…” he was encouraged by your moan. He started to move his finger in and out of your wet, hot cunt.

  
“I feel your hymen darling.” He couldn't wait to push his cock through your hymen, to take your virginity.

  
“I’m going…” Your voice trailed off, your hand on his wrist, trying to push him away.

  
He brushed his lips against the shell of your ear, cooing softly as you approached your first orgasm.

“Let it happen princess. It’ll help you take my cock easier.”

  
He continued to coo in your ear, whispering sweet nothings as your walls clenched around his finger. You were going to cum all over his finger and his hand, and then he would take you.

  
“Oh Maker…” you bit your bottom lip, arching your back as you came all over his finger and his hand, your juices flowing down his wrist.

  
He praised you in his deep, husky, needy voice, telling you how good you are, how good you felt. He reaffirmed how much he wanted you, needed you.

  
When you started to gain control of your breathing, come down from your high, he locked eyes with you. His own lust now met your own.

  
“Take me.” He kissed you deeply, passionately. He hovered over you, cock brushing against your swollen pussy lips.

  
“It may feel uncomfortable, it may even hurt.” He kissed you softly. “I’m going to go slow.”

  
With your permission, he slowly started to push his cock into your cunt, stopping when he heard you hiss. He waited, counted in his head until you urged him on.

  
He stopped a second time when he felt your hymen. Armitage gripped the sheets in his hands, pushing with more force. As he broke through your hymen, he felt your thighs trying to close, and a startled gasp leave your mouth.

  
“Stop! Stop! Its hurts!” He placed his lips against yours, quieting your painful cries.

  
He used his thumb to wipe away your tears, stilling himself to give your time to adjust to his thick cock in your virgin cunt.

  
“Fuck…it hurts…” He consoled you with whispers of sweet nothings, the thumb of his left hand rubbing your clit in an attempt to make the pain go away quicker.

  
“It won't hurt for much longer. Soon you'll feel nothing but pleasure.” He kissed away your tears, doing nothing but comforting you until you were ready for more.

  
“You can…” you hissed sharply. “Go. You can go.”

  
Even though you said so, he waited another moment before he slowly started thrusting in and out of you.

  
He took his time, he was slow. He made sure you felt as comfortable as possible, and when you started to relax, when you started to feel pleasure and not pain, he increased his rhythm.

  
“You’re so good.” He whispered in your ear, left hand grabbing your hip, tight hand focused on your clit. “You feel so good.”

  
Your moans were gaining traction, depth. You were feeling more pleasure from his cock with every thrust.

  
“Your cunt is like a fucking vice.” He couldn’t help but let a curse slip from his mouth.

  
“Maker…” You arched your back, pushing your chest against his own, your hands gripping his shoulders.

  
“Your tight little cunt is swallowing my cock whole.” He hooked your left leg over his hip, the motion allowing him to fuck you deeper.

  
“Armitage…” as you moaned his name, his first name, he felt his cock twitching in your tight hole.

  
"I’m going to cum in your darling. I’m going to cum in your little pussy. I'm going to be the first man to fill your cunt with hot seed.” He grunt as he pulled his cock out of you, thrusting it back in with a snap of his hips.

  
“Fuck baby…” he was losing control. His thrusts became sloppy when you walls clenched around his thick, pulsing cock. “I’m going to cum.”

  
The moment he felt your cunt spasm, he knew that you were going to meet your release as well.

  
“I’m going to fill you…” he bit down on your neck as he thrust into you as deeply as he could, his hot seed spilling from the head of his swollen member.

  
“Armitage!” you dug your nails into his shoulder, your own orgasm hitting you. “Maker!”

  
He felt your hot juices coating his cock, dripping down your thighs and his. He kissed you feverishly, passionately.

  
“You’re such a good fucking girl. Good girl.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that it doesn't always hurt when you lose your virginity as a woman and that it depends on each women's individual body and their hymen etc. But in this particular case, it does hurt and does cause pain


	12. Chapter 11

You woke up in pain, your lower half sore and aching. You had never felt the pain of being screwed so well your legs hurt. Until now.

  
Even the smallest shift made everything ache. You felt the dull throbbing pain between your legs and took if as confirmation that what had happened yesterday wasn't just a dream.

  
You gave yourself to the General. You gave yourself to General Armitage Hux, and now you were alone.

  
You felt the other side of the bed, the space cold and void of heat. There was no indication that he had ever been there, that he had stayed beside you.

  
The feeling of waking up alone after sex had sent you into an emotional tailspin. Weren't lovers supposed to wake up next to each other? Bask in the glow of sex from the night before?

  
But you and Hux weren't lovers. You had given yourself to him, but that didn't make you lovers. That didn't make you anything, didn't mean anything.

  
“Kriff…” You closed your eyes and exhaled slowly.

You gave yourself to the General. You gave him your precious virginity and woke up alone.

  
“You idiot.” You hissed as you pushed yourself to sit up. “You kriffing idiot!”

  
How were you supposed to tell Dopheld? How were you supposed to tell him that you gave away your virginity? Not only that, but you gave your virginity away to the General, to one of the men that made Dopheld's life hell.

  
“You’re so stupid.” You cursed yourself as you got dressed, angry tears stinging your eyes.

  
You were an idiot. The general didn't care about you. He didn't give two shits about you. The only thing he wanted was your body, your virginity. And like a moron, you gave it to him. You gave him something that should’ve been saved for your husband, your loved one.

  
And you just gave it away.

  
“You’re so stupid!” You cried as you yanked your zipper up on your dress, grabbing your heels in haste.  
You made sure to grab everything that had been left behind, anything of yours and then you left.

  
You left as quickly as you could, keeping your head down. You didn't need to look at the passing officers, troopers, technician’s to know they were judging you.

  
You could feel their eyes on you, feel their judgmental gaze. You had just come out of the General’s chambers wearing an evening, cocktail dress. Your hair was messed up, your makeup dried and running, heels in hand.

  
They knew what happened. They would’ve been able to piece the puzzle together. You were another one of the General's conquests. You were just another woman who had let yourself fall for his charisma.

  
You let yourself fall prey to his soft spoken words, his blue eyes. You let yourself fall to his ‘affections'.

  
His small gifts, his little notes meant to seduce and lure you into his bed, into giving you all of him. What a joke, what a sick joke that you fell for.

  
“Idiot.” As you approached the chambers you shared with Dopheld, a small bouquet of flowers sitting at your door got your attention.

  
You bent down and grabbed the note attached. You unfolded the note, the scrawling matching what was on your other ‘gifts'.

  
Without even reading what was written, you tore the note up into tint little pieces of confetti, leaving them on the ground. You left the flowers, left the confetti and walked into your chambers, locking the door behind you.

  
With a shaky breath, a few tears and the feeling like you were going to be sick, you went right to your room and flopped on your bed. You yanked the right side of your comforter around yourself.

  
You curled into yourself, tucking your knees into your stomach, your hands folded under your cheek.

  
As you started to rest, started to sink into your bed, your breathe caught in your throat, your cheeks stinging with fresh tears.

  
“Y/N you’re such a fool.”

  
*.*.*

  
The flowers withered both inside and outside of the chambers. You ignored every call that came through the datapad.

  
You ignored every message, every video transmission, every audio transmission. You ignored it all until you got the message that Dopheld was back, and in the hangar.

  
When you got that message, you left the chambers and flew through the halls. You ran barefoot throughout the cold and metal pathways to the hangar.

  
You dodged TIE-fighters and troopers, officers and mechanics. Your sole focus was on Dopheld.

  
“Dopheld!” you screamed his name and flew at him, running past both the Commander and the General.

  
As you flew into his arms, you wrapped your arms around his neck, sobbing into him. Everything that had happened was coming out in this moment.

  
“What's wrong, love?” He wrapped his arms around you, shushing you. "Why are you crying?”

  
You were an idiot. You were such an idiot and you needed your best friend. You needed him.

  
“I m-missed y-you.” He rubbed small circles into your back.

  
“Lieutenant Mitaka.” You squeezed him tighter.

Hearing the General’s voice, feeling his eyes on you and being so embarrassed was making your emotional state worse.

  
“General. Commander.” He slowly pushed you away, his hands wiping your tears.

  
“Report to my office for debriefing on one hour.” You couldn’t look at the General.

  
You knew he was staring at you, his eyes burning a hole into the back of your head, but you couldn’t look at him.

  
“Yes sir.” You looked at Dopheld, his eyes briefly moving to you. “I’ll drop my bags off at my chambers.”

  
He had grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed your hand and pulled you close, a look in his eyes you hadn't seen before.

  
“I’ll be there promptly.” He tucked you into his side, your eyes downcast.

  
Hux was still watching you. He was still boring holes into you. His blue eyes were focused on you and you alone.

  
“I missed you, Dopheld.” You gripped his arm like it was your life force.

  
You wanted everything to go back to normal. You just wanted everything to stop being so screwed up.

  
“I missed you too sweetheart.” 

 


End file.
